dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo
Angelo is a playable character in Dragon Quest VIII. He is a complicated man who hides his somber past behind an ambivalent, suave mask of a gambler and playboy. Though seemingly indifferent to the plights of others and even coming off as condescending at times, Angelo is nevertheless a dependable companion and an asset to the party's efforts. In all English language versions of the game, Angelo is voiced by Blake Ritson Story After losing his parents at a young age, he was brought in by Francisco, the abbot of Maella Abbey, like many other orphans. He grew up to be on of the Templar Knights, responsible for the abbey's protection. He likes to gamble and drink, making him a disgrace in the other templars' eyes, but he has the favour of Abbot Francisco. His half-brother Marcello, head of the Templar Knights, considers Angelo to be the cause of his sorrows. Marcello orders him to join the party after the events at Maella Abbey. Appearance and Personality Angelo is an attractive young man with silver-white hair that frames his face and a long ponytail that reaches halfway down his back tied with a black ribbon. He has blue eyes and wears small gold hoop earrings on each ear. Although he is a member of the Templars, Angelo wears a unique red version of the uniform, which consists of a red long-sleeved tailcoat with white lining and brass buttons on the front and two long tails on the back worn over a black long-sleeved shirt, red trousers, and a red capelet with black lining that reaches down to his hips which he wears over his torso. He wears dark brown shoes covered by white spats with brass buttons on the outsides that reach up and cover his knees, as well dark brown leather gloves. He wears his templar's ring on his right hand. Angelo also wears a leather sword belt around his waist with a green scabbard on his right side where he holds his rapier. He is left-handed. Angelo marches to the beat of his own drum, caring little of his religious and ceremonial roles at the abbey (although his swordsmanship and bow proficiency are impressive enough for him to become a Templar knight). He's more interested in hustling the rubes at nearby Simpleton and chasing ladies than in carrying out the duties of his station, and his party chat dialogue proves him to be very fussy at times, especially concerning his appearance. Despite all this, when push comes to shove, he will go to extraordinary lengths to see things through; even outshining the rising star, Marcello, to save Abbot Francisco not long after meeting the party. The rest of the time, he wants to be carried around by his free spirit, as captured in one of his remarks prior to undertaking the Dragovian trials: "If there's one thing I hate in this life, it's a trial. What kind of masochistic lunatic would come all the way up here to endure a grueling, not to mention tedious, challenge?" There are a few other characters worth remarking on. Marcello is Angelo's half brother, a character with a zealous hatred of the nobility. That, as the illegitimate son of one of his father's house servants, he was disowned by his aristocratic family; this imbues him with a desire to stick it to well-bred institutions--and their members--everywhere. He despises his half-brother, while he and Angelo are outwardly quite similar, the difference between the two is rather apparent. During party conversations he usually makes smart aleck remarks, and is depicted and rather flirtatious and even cold at times. He also has a strong pessimistic side to him! Often pointing out hard truths and worst-case scenarios. Stats *Angelo also boasts a 20% resistance to ice-type damage. Abilities Angelo learns a variety of spells and a decent amount of physical skills, though as a Priest he is naturally at his best when healing his companions. He can learn to use a sword but his proficiency is outclassed by the Hero, making it an inadvisable path for him. It is a good idea to level up Angelo's staff skill to increase his MP and spell repertoire. His Charisma skills are excellent for countering tension-happy foes as well as inflicting status ailments, and Pearly Gates is a fantastic crowd control ability during the end-game. Angelo's physical strength shines most when using a bow, however, as most bow skills cause debilitating affects that can shut down foes before they even get a chance to strike. Sword Bow Staff Fisticuffs Charisma Magic Quotes * "So that sissy of a King has finally pulled himself together and started to behave like a man again!" ''-At the banquet feast in Ascantha after King Pavan recovers from his depression * "''She's well worth lamenting for twenty years, let alone two. And far too good for that drip Pavan." -Speaking of Queen Sasha of Ascantha, after Ishmahri shows the visions of the King and Queen * "Can't we get going? I'm not saying anything about our wonderful King, but his castle full of creepers is giving me the creeps!" ''-In Castle Trodain * ''"This King Pavan . . . He's unreliable. Do you really think Ascantha's going to be all right with him in charge of things?" ''-After Don Mole is defeated and in Ascantha * ''"So now we'll see the 'miraculous' Moonshadow Harp in action. I can hardly contain my excitement. Ishmahri, after all, isn't tone-deaf or a mole." ''-In the Moonshadow Realm after defeating Don Mole * ''"It may be slightly the worse for wear, bit at least it's not in as terrible a state as a certain cursed castle I know about! . . . Perhaps that wasn't the most sensitive thing I've said today!" ''-In Princess Minnie's Castle * ''"If Dholmagus was here, and recently, it means we're finally catching up with him. Even if he's left town already, we should be able to pick up some clues about where he went if we ask around. Looks like I'll be able to take revenge for the Abbott's death sooner than expected!" -Upon entering Baccarat * "I didn't like the way Dhoulmagus looked at us and laughed before he disappeared off inside the ruins. If we're going in, we should be wary. You never know what he might have up his sleeve." -Upon seeing Dhoulmagus entering the Dark Ruins * "If the Princess marries Charmless, you won't be able to chat away to her easily any more, you know. So you'd better make the most of it now while you still have the chance." -To the Hero in the Mystical Spring * "If you're trying to get hold of things to prepare for battle, can't you at least choose somewhere with a bit more pizzazz? There's hardly likely to be much of interest on sale in a town like this." -In Farebury after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * "I wonder what would happen if all these laidback types here knew about Rhapthorne? Knew about the danger the world's in? Heh heh heh. I'm almost curious enough to see their reaction that it might slip out." '' ** ''"Why don't you go ahead and tell them, Angelo? No one will believe a slimy cheat like you!" ** "I doubt that, my lovely Jessica." -In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * "And, if we're going to fight Rhapthorne, maybe it would be better to spread a bit of fear around. That way, we'll be heroes the world over when we win! I'm sure it would be a great pull for the ladies!" ''--In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"With all these folk tales of the great struggle they had with Rhapthorne, you'd have thought someone might have given us a clue about his weaknesses. But there's not even a hint of a hint! That's exactly what I dislike about folk tales. They always leave out the juicy bits!" -In Empycchu * "I can't believe Princess Minnie hasn't fallen for me. Can't she see a good thing when it's staring her in the face!? With that lack of judgement, no doubt it won't be long before the royal family goes to the dogs again." ''-Inside Princess Minnie's Castle after 100 mini medals have been delivered to Princess Minnie * ''"This place is a bit of a case of danger past, Goddess forgotten, isn't it? All that effort, for what? It almost feels like it never happened now. I can't decide if that's a good thing or not." -In Memories Lane after Estark is defeated * "Even with everything that's happened, I doubt that humans and Dragovians will suddenly become the best of friends. After all these years of mistrust and isolation, it'll take a while to understand each other and bridge the gap. Maybe I should get the ball rolling and get acquainted with a nice Dragovian girl . . . Angelo, the Ambassador of Love, at your service! This is how we humans do things down below . . ." -In the Dragovian Sanctuary after all the trials are completed Other Appearances Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies Angelo appears as one of the guests at Erinn's Inn at Stornway. This can be achieved trough the DQVC using Nintendo's Wi-Fi Channel. When you talk to him he gives you Templar's Togs and, if you visit him on your birthday, his hair as a helmet. If you visit him as a priest he will give you his trousers. If you wear all of his equipment, you can earn the accolade "Tasty Templar" by checking the Battle Records screen. Voice actors *Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese) - Dragon Quest VIII and Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy *Blake Ritson (English) - Dragon Quest VIII Trivia * Angelo is the first character in the series to be clearly depicted as left-handed. He holds shields and bows in his right hand and uses his left hand to wield other weapons and pull back bowstrings. Gallery Dq8-angelo.jpg|Angelo concept art. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members